Touhoumon: Ordinary Days
by MiharuAmami
Summary: Maribel Han is just an ordinary girl living in a simple town. She had no idea what adventures were going to come from taking Prof. Elm's errand and getting her first Tohomon! Based off Tohomon Ordinary version.
1. Beginning Sign: Errand Time-First Toho!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Touhou, Pokemon, or Tohomon Ordinary Version. They're all owned by their actual owners, you get the idea.

**Hey, the AN at the bottom is kind of important! Actually, it isn't super important but I hope you will read it. If not, well, oh well?**

* * *

Maribel Han was out of bed and standing around her room at 9:27 PM. Yes, 9:27 PM. Contrary to what people might believe from that previous statement, she did not just get out of bed. Her long blonde hair was neatly brushed, a purple mob cap placed neatly on top, no sign of bed-head around. Maribel had gotten out of bed in reality, a decently early time compared to how late most teenagers sleep in. However at the moment, she was just pacing back and forth through her room, thinking about the days ahead of her. Maribel was notified earlier that day that Professor Elm, the local Tohomon expert, had wanted her to come over. For some reason, he had wanted to call her over at 9:30. Maribel finally decided to walk downstairs, only to be stopped by her mother.

"Oh, Maribel...! Our neighbor, Prof. Elm, was looking for you." Her mom called out to Maribel, her red dress waving slightly. "He said he wanted you to do something for him."

Maribel nodded her head. "I heard earlier today that he wanted me to come over. He said to come at 9:30."

"Oh, you better hurry then!" She said, hurrying Maribel along. "Oh! I almost forgot! Your Tohomon Gear is back from the repair shop." She put a sort of PDA device into her daughters hands quickly, pushing her almost out the door. "The TohoGear, or Tohomon Gear, is essential if you want to be a good trainer. Oh dear," She murmured, putting a finger to her lips. "It seems that I forgot to set the day of the week correctly on your TohoGear. Let me change that quickly. We mustn't forget that now should we!" She laughed merrily, imputing the day of the week on the TohoGear. "Come home if you ever need any assistance with your TohoGear. You do remember how to use the Phone right?"

"Yes mom, I remember how to use the Phone. You just turn the TohoGear on and select the phone item! Now I really need to leave, otherwise I'll be late!" Maribel exclaimed, walking out the door.

"Be careful dear!" Her mother called out after her, closing the door quietly behind her.

Maribel hurried over to Prof. Elm's lab, which was conveniently right next door to her own house. 'You know,' Maribel thought to herself. 'I never really paid attention to this before, but why do all the houses in this town have green roofs?' She shook her head slightly, approaching the door of the Elm Tohomon Lab. Maribel paused for a moment, turning her head to look at the red-haired boy staring through the window. She approached the boy tentatively.

The boy murmured to himself, "So this is the famous Elm Tohomon lab..." Noticing Maribel's presence behind him, he turned around quickly with a glare. "...What are you staring at?" He asked rudely, pushing Maribel down and returning to the window.

"Owch!" Maribel exclaimed, getting up slowly and brushing the dirt off her dress. "Well that wasn't very nice!" She remarked, turning around with a huff. "Ah! Prof. Elm is waiting for me!" With that sudden realization, she hurried inside the lab "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, bowing down to Prof. Elm. "There was this boy outside and I wanted to see what he was doing and-" She tried to say in one breath before Prof. Elm stopped her.

"It's okay Maribel, you're here now aren't you?" He remarked in a carefree tone as he readjusted his glasses a little. "I needed to ask you a favor. I have an acquaintance called Mr. Tohomon."

'Well that's an odd last name...' Maribel thought skeptically, listening intently to Prof. Elm.

"He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries," he continued on hurriedly. "Anyway, I just got an e-mail from him saying that this time it's real."

"What's real, Professor?" Maribel questioned him.

The man didn't seem to notice Maribel's question as he continued on talking. "It is intriguing, but we're busy with out Tohomon research. Could you look into it for us?"

"Of course I will Prof. Elm!" Maribel exclaimed enthusiastically, nodding her head yes.

"I'll give you a Tohomon for a partner." Elm offered Maribel, gesturing to the three Toho orbs sitting on the counter. "They're all rare Tohomon that we just found. Go on. Pick one!"

Maribel ran over to the counter, looking at all three of them. In the first orb lay a little fox girl with nine tails. "That's Ran, the Scheming Fox. She's a ground/psychic type who can be a special attacker or a physical attacker. She's also quite speedy as well." The Professor remarked, noticing the orb Maribel was staring at. "The second orb has Marisa, the Ordinary Witch. She'll specialize in special attack and speed when she grows up."

Maribel nodded, staring at the tiny witch. "She seems to have a lot of spunk," she noted before looking at the final orb. In the last orb lay a little child, seeming almost doll-like.

"That's Alice, the 7 Colored Puppeteer. She has very balanced stats all around." He stated with a flourish. "Now that you've looked at all of them, which one do you want to have as a partner?"

Maribel looked at all of them, before picking up one of them and holding it in her hand. "While it's nice to have a Tohomon specializing in either special or physical attack, it will just be more practical to have a Tohomon with more balanced stats, in order to be able to adapt to any given situation." she stated, as she threw the orb up in the air. "It's also important to be able to hit quickly, having the element of surprise. That's why..." She held out her arm as a blonde, short-haired girl with little fox ears on the top of her head popped out from the orb, landing on her arm. "I choose Ran, the Scheming Fox!"

Prof. Elm nodded in approval. "I think that's a great Tohomon too! Do you wish to nickname her?" He asked Maribel.

"Of course! It wouldn't be nice to call her just CRan all the time." She held the Tohomon up to her, as the fox-girl snuggled up close to her face. "Aww, you're so cute! I think I'll name you, Ran-shama!"

"Aww, you're so nice!" Ran-shama said happily, tilting her head to the side and giving Maribel a big smile. "I'm glad you chose me to be your partner!"

Maribel hugged her close, petting her head slightly. "I'm glad I chose such a cute and nice Tohomon such as you!"

Prof. Elm cleared his through, getting their attention. "Mr. Tohomon lives near Cherrygrove, the next city. It's almost a direct route to there." He turned to the side and pointed to a big machine, with placed to hold the Toho orbs. "If your Tohomon is hurt, you should heal it with this machine." Turning back to Maribel, he handed her a little piece of paper with a phone number on it. "Oh, here's my phone number. Call me if something comes up."

Maribel nodded slightly. "Thank you professor!"

Prof. Elm smiled at her, "No, thank YOU for taking on this task. I'll see you when you get back."

Maribel smiled back, running towards the door enthusiastically.

"Maribel!" one of Prof. Elm's aids called out after her. She turned around, Ran-shama's tilting her head to the side. "I want you to have this for your errand," he said as he offered her a purple spray bottle. "There's only two of us so we're always busy." He stated as he walked away.

"Oh, thank you!" Maribel called after him before hurrying back out the door. The night breeze hit Maribel's face as she looked up at the bright moon above her. "Are you ready, Ran-shama?"

"Of course I am!" she replied, wriggling around in Maribel's arms. "I'll protect you for sure Mary-sama!"

"Please!' Maribel exclaimed, pulling off a look of fake shock. "Call me just Maribel!"

"Okay then, Mary-chan!" Ran-shama said with a bright grin. "Let's go to Mr. Tohomon!"

* * *

**AN: It's AN time! So in case you didn't realize, this is a retelling of my playing of Tohomon Ordinary Version, a hack based on Pokemon Silver. I'm writing this AS I'M PLAYING THE GAME, so this will be getting rather sporadic updates of varying length probably. I would say it's a blind playthrough, but I've played through Crystal before and seeing how this is basically Silver with Tohomon instead of Pokemon so far I can't really say that. Anyhow, this is something that'll be updated just whenever I feel like playing ? hours/minutes long, and writing on the way. So basically, the length of each chapter will reflect how long each playing session is. So, varying chapter length! Yay? Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this story and well, good day to all of you! Or night for that matter. Feel free to drop a PM by anytime, even if you just want to talk. I respond to all of them! Anyhow, have a nice day/night!**


	2. Annoyance Sign: Useless Tour-Free Item!

Disclaimer: Everyone knows the drill, no I don't own Touhou, Pokemon, or Touhoumon Ordinary version. If I did I wouldn't even have to put this disclaimer up, would I?

* * *

"Hey, Ran-shama," Maribel said, getting her Tohomon's attention.

"What is it Mary-chan?" she replied, her tails waving back and forth slightly.

"Would you like to meet my mom?" Maribel asked, walking towards her house. "She's a very nice person, I'm sure you two will get along nicely."

Ran-shama jumped out of Maribel's arms, landing on the ground softly. "Of course I would!"

Maribel smiled, opening the wood door. "That's good, because we're already here."

They stepped through the door, the smell of food cooking filling the room.

"Oh, Maribel!" her mom called out, rushing over to her daughter. "So, what was Prof. Elm's errand?" She asked, maneuvering Maribel towards the dining room. "No wait! Let me guess. Prof. Elm wants you to visit a friend of his because of a scientific discovery!" she remarked with joy, smiling wild.

"Mom!" Maribel exclaimed with a laugh. "He told you before hand didn't you."

"Of course! Your task sounds pretty challenging though Maribel. However, you should be proud that people such as the professor rely on you. Are you sure you're ready to tackle this task though?"

"Of course! After all, I have Ran-shama by my side!" Maribel said energetically, gesturing towards the CRan by her side.

"Aww, she's so cute!" her mom squealed, kneeling down to the Tohomon's height. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Maribel's mom!"

"It's nice to meet you too!" Ran-shama spoke up, letting her pet her ears. "You don't need to worry about Mary-chan! I'll protect her!"

Maribel's mom ruffled Ran-shama's hair, saying with a grin, "Of course you will." She stood up quickly, and returned to the kitchen where she was making some stew. "Now you better hurry on. You wouldn't want to disappoint the professor now, would you?"

"Thanks mom!" Maribel called out as she rushed out the door. "See you when I return!"

Stepping out into the cool air, Maribel took a breath to calm herself down. She walked over to the edge of the town, staring between the trees. She stood there for a while, before stepping out on to Route 29. With an excited squeal, Ran-shama dashed into the tall grass in front of them.

"Ran-shama! Watch out for wild Toho-" Maribel called out quickly after her, before stopping as the little fox scratched down an unfortunate CMystia as it got in the way of her dash. "I stand corrected..." Maribel murmured quietly to herself. "The wild Toho should be the ones watching out for her."

With Ran-shama wreaked havoc upon the poor CChens and CMystias that wandered in the grass, Ran-shama quickly was growing up in levels. The Tohogear, also served a valuable function that was important for all trainers.

"Ran-shama!" Maribel called out, glancing down on her Tohonav. "Lvl. 4 Female wild CMystia straight ahead!"

"Level four? Easy!" Ran-shama yelled back with a smile, already taking down the CMystia in two clean hits.

Maribel gasped in surprise, rushing forward to squeeze her Tohomon into a tight hug. "Ran-sham! You learned confusion!" she twirled around in place, smiling wildly as she laughed quietly to herself.

"It was nothing..." Ran-shama said with a blush, looking to the side. Maribel was proud of her little fox, as she put her down gently with a pat on the head.

"Soon we will tackle the world!" Maribel exclaimed enthusiastically, caught up in the excitement. Maribel took a breath to calm herself down, adrenaline still rushing through. Maribel smiled happily, content with how things were going so far.

The Tohogear allowed trainers to see Tohomon's gender, level, and for their own Tohomon, their moves and stats. Those without a Tohogear, or the more advanced Tohodex, has a disadvantage against the opponent. Maribel knew that one day she would have to go into the world, and those without a Tohomon were stuck within their own town without a escort with Tohomon. The wild Tohomon made travel difficult, and the trainers that challenged those with Tohomon were tough to avoid. As such, Maribel figured that with a Tohogear she could at least be somewhat prepared.

"So here we are, Ran-shama," Maribel stated quietly, looking around the town they had just enetered. "Cherrygrove city."

Cherrygrove city was a small town, right next to a body of water that made the town smell of the sea. Though not as large as some of the major cities, Cherrygrove was a peaceful town that felt almost like you were safe at home.

"Hey, you." Maribel turned around, Ran-shama jumping in front of her protectively, to see an elderly man beckoning them to come closer. "You're a rookie trainer, aren't you? I can tell! That's OK!"

"Hey!" Ran-shama exclaimed indignantly, I'll have you know that I'm level 7!"

The elderly man ignored the annoyed Toho as he rambled on. "If you'd like, I can teach you a few things."

Maribel was about to decline politely, wanting to get to Mr. Tohomon as quickly as possible, when the man just continued on without waiting for a response. "OK, then! Follow me!" He dashed off quickly, much faster than any other man of his age that Maribel has seen. Maribel just followed him, at loss of anything else to do with the enthusiastic elder. Stopping at a large building with a sign saying EIRIN on the wall, the man turned around to say a few things. "This is an EIRIN CENTER."

"Is the caps lock really necessary?" Ran-shama drawled sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Like Prof. Elm however, the old man continued as if she hadn't said anything at all.

"They heal your TOHOMON in no time at all. You'll be relying on them a lot, so you better learn about them, youngster!" He dashed off once again, stopping at the next building over, this time with a MART sign. "This is a TohoMART. They sell ORBS for catching wild TOHOMON and other useful items." The elder once again ran off, Ran and Maribel trailing behind.

"You know, I admire his enthusiasm, but..." Maribel began, searching for the right words to say.

"W-what's with the caps lock..." Ran-shama stuttered, her ears hurting from the man's yelling of certain words.

They followed the man to the exit of the town before stopping there to receive another little lecture. "ROUTE 30 is out this way. Trainers will be battling their prized TOHOMON there." Leaving once again, the two girls sighed in exasperation as they trekked after the excited old man. "This is the sea, as you can see," he stated with a chuckle. "Did you hear that rhyme!? Some TOHOMON are only found in the water!"

Ran-shama did a slight facepalm as she shook her head in annoyance. "Mary-chan... This guy..."

Maribel also was annoyed, but tried her best to keep her annoyance inside with a slight clenching of her hands. They soon arrived at a small house, the man stopping at the doorway.

"Here... It's my house! Thanks for your company. Let me give you a small gift." He handed Maribel a card disk, which Maribel took with a little bow.

"Thank you."

"It was nothing! Your TOHOGEAR will become more useful as you add these CARDS. I wish you luck on you journey!" With a little wave he entered his house, the door creaking close behind him.

Maribel inputted the card into her Tohogear, the data installing on the device.

"Hey Ran-shama!" She called, gesturing Ran over. "Look at this," she said, pointing toward the screen of the Tohogear. "Now we'll never get lost!"

The old man had given her the Map Card, a Card which had a map of the region they were in and an icon showing their current location.

Ran-shama smiled, jumping up onto Maribel's shoulder. "I have to say. That tour sure was a waste of time, but at least he gave you free stuff!"

* * *

**AN: And here finally is the 1st Chapter of Tohomon: Ordinary Days! Sorry that this took so long. I've lately gotten distracted with playing the 1.8 games, so I had taken a break from Ordinary Version. Lately however, I've gotten sick of the Hoenn and Kanto region, so I've decided to get back to the Johto region and have some fun in the GBC days! Now... I don't know if I'll get any suggestions whatsoever for what I'm going to ask next, but which Tohomon would you like to see on my team? I'm open to any suggestion! Lately I've been trying new Tohomon out that normally i don't use, such as Mystia. Though I still tend to use my favorites. :3 I also am wondering, is there anyone else out there who's a Kotohime or a Rikako fan? Everyone seems to love Shinki, Mima, and Yumemi but I don't see many Kotohime or Rikako fans! Show some love for the PC-98 characters! Meira is also cool. Every character is awesome! Anyway, this is this for now. Expect to see a new chapter very soon. Have a good day!**

**Random AN Edit: Haha, I'm really not observant. The Title is TOUHOUMON Ordinary Version, not Tohomon Ordinary Version. Wow, fail on my part! Ah, well due to character limitations for the GBC I'm guessing, every other thing in the game uses Toho instead of Touhou. So... there's that. It's like the Paralyz Heals. Not enough space.**


End file.
